


Three Minutes and Four Knocks

by stellaxxgibson



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaxxgibson/pseuds/stellaxxgibson
Summary: Mulder & Scully get drunk and have sex in a bar bathroom. Prompt: getting drunk at a bar that turns into bathroom/alley fucking.





	Three Minutes and Four Knocks

**Author's Note:**

> For Shawna.

“So, what are you doing tonight, Scully?” Mulder finally asked intently.

It was half past five on a Friday night and they were still in the office. Neither of them wanted to leave, but they were both too anxious to invite the other out. Their relationship was new. Very new. Like,  _ we’ve only fucked a few times after seven years of sexual tension and uncertainty _ new. It was thrilling and intoxicating but it didn’t come without some ambivalence. They  _ finally _ knew where they stood now. They were madly in love and they both knew it and expressed it. They had also  _ finally _ defined the terms of their relationship, but the vicissitude of it made them want to tread with caution. They didn’t want to accidentally say or do anything wrong to upset the other. They wanted to protect their new partnership. So each of them hesitated, waiting for the other to make the first move. Something they did frequently now. 

  
  


Scully smiled to herself brightly. She was grateful for Mulder’s boldness. “Nothing in particular,” she answered.

  
  


“Well, uh,” Mulder continued as he cleared his throat, “I’m in the mood for a drink.” The case they had been working on that week had been long and frustrating and he was itching to blow off some steam. They both were. 

  
  


“I could go for a drink, myself,” Scully said in a happy tone of voice. “Should we go now?” 

  
  


“Let’s do it sweet cheeks.” Mulder was finally building some confidence. He raised his arm and ushered Scully to the door before walking behind her and placing his hand on the small of her back. Scully jumped slightly at his touch. Mulder had done this many times to her before, but not when she was radiating from head to toe with sexual luster, knowing now what his cock felt like plummeting inside of her.

  
  


They made their way out of the building together, keeping their bodies as close as they could without drawing unnecessary attention to themselves. They knew everyone had already speculated they were together but they weren’t ready to publicize their newfound romance just yet. Still, they could barely keep their hands off of each other. 

  
  


Once they were safe in the confines of Mulder’s car, he returned his hand to Scully’s body. This time resting his hand gently on the top of her thigh just below the lining of her skirt. It was at this moment that Mulder realized she had forgone her stockings for the day. He gripped his free hand tighter around the steering wheel, hoping to keep his attention on the road instead of on the growing erection in his pants. 

  
  


Scully became zealous in her seat as she saw Mulder squirming in his. She loved knowing how much she turned him on, especially when she wasn’t doing anything at all. She wanted nothing more than to take him then and there in the back seat of his car but she told herself to relax - for now at least. “Where are we going Mulder?” she asked, breaking some of the tension building between them. 

  
  


“Here,” Mulder stated. He pulled into the parking lot of a bar and parked the car. It was a place they occasionally frequented together after working difficult cases. “Ready sweet cheeks?” Mulder asked again humorously. 

  
  


Scully rolled her eyes, trying to hide the smile on her face as she opened the car door and made her way to the bar, linking her hand in Mulder’s as soon as she possibly could. She wasn’t used to any public displays of affection. She didn’t even realize that she enjoyed it until now; with Mulder. But his lighthearted flirting had sent a surge of courage through her body. So she went for it and she liked it. 

  
  


They entered the bar and seated themselves in a semi-secluded booth in the corner. Mulder slid into one side, still parading half a chub in his slacks, while Scully slid into the other. She could feel the dampening of her arousal seeping to the inside of her thighs once her ass planted against the hard plastic. 

  
  


They each quickly turned their attention to their menus, hoping to hide their avidness from the other person. It wasn’t working. 

  
  


“So, uh, are you wanting to order any food yet Scully? Or should we just get drinks?” Mulder didn’t take his eyes off his menu. 

  
  


“I’m not that hungry, actually,” she breathed. She wanted to leave as quickly as possible. She didn’t know how much longer she could keep herself reverent. 

  
  


“Drinks it is,” he said. He looked around for someone to take their order but couldn’t find anyone. “First round is on me.” Mulder stood up from the table and, with a slight adjustment to his pants, - one that, to his unknowing, wasn’t completely concealed from Scully’s line of view - made his way to the bar and order a few drinks. 

  
  


They downed their beverages hastily. Probably too hastily for two people who had hardly any food in their stomachs to counteract their alcohol intake. They ordered another round and then one more. Before they knew it they were completely free of any anxieties that had commandeered their minds earlier, and their conversation started to shift. 

  
  


“Alright, Scully. Seeing as we’re both becoming  _ slightly _ inebriated,” Mulder said with a chuckle. He flipped his empty glass upside down on the table. “We should play a game.” 

  
  


Scully bit her bottom lip lightly. “Okay, Mulder. Shoot.” 

  
  


“I’m going to ask you a question and then you can ask me one.” 

  
  


She nodded in agreement. She was ready. 

  
  


“When was the first time you knew you had a crush on me?” Mulder asked with a raised eyebrow. They had never discussed specifics and he was eager to know. He was proud of himself for thinking up the game. 

  
  


Scully mirrored his raised eyebrow and giggled, then bowed her head with slight embarrassment. “The first day I walked into your office, Mulder.” The words came out of her mouth with luster. 

  
  


Mulder sucked in a sudden breath at her answer and nodded heavily, trying to play cool. 

  
  


“Same question goes for you,” Scully uttered. She wanted to know his answer and much as he wanted to know hers. 

  
  


His eyes locked earnestly into hers as his answer escaped his lips. “That’s easy,” he said. “The moment I saw you.” 

  
  


She accepted his gaze and returned it. She was obviously very accepting of his answer, too, and the smile that sprung across her face told him so. _ If only he could see what was becoming underneath her skirt _ . 

  
  


“A new question,” Mulder almost yelled. He enjoyed this game of honestly with Scully. It was somewhat new to them, the openness. “When did you first want to sleep with me?” He beamed with excitement. 

  
  


“Mulder,” Scully laughed. Normally she wouldn’t answer such a question. But her liquid courage was helping her words flow with ease. “I guess if I had to pinpoint the  _ exact _ time I wanted to, it would have to be right after I got my cancer diagnosis. When I knew that I was dying. When everything in my life hit me all at once. When I was faced with my own mortality and I knew I wouldn’t have enough time,” she paused briefly to look at him. “That’s when I realized how much I wanted to be with you. Especially that night that we almost kissed on my couch. Well, when me and Eddie Van Blundht almost kissed. When he somehow tricked me into believing he was you. It felt so right at the time… when I was leaning in to kiss you. I wanted it then.” 

  
  


Mulder sat there with a look of melancholy mixed with a look of longing on his face. 

  
  


“I’ll ask you an easier question,” Scully smiled. She didn’t mean for the conversation to turn so grim. She asked the first question that came to her mind. “Okay Mulder,” she began. “Marry, kill, fuck,” she whispered the last word. “Let’s see-“ Scully continued, but she was interrupted by Mulder. 

  
  


“Marry: Scully. Fuck: Scully,” he trailed. His voice became weak and his heart started pounding frivolously at the thought of doing so. 

  
  


They sat still for a moment, taking each other in. Feeling the sexual tension between them begin to explode once more. Scully was sure she was going to leave a pool of arousal on her seat when she were to get up to leave, and Mulder didn’t think his pants could stretch any tighter atop his pounding erection. 

  
  


“ _ My  _ question now,” Mulder pronounced from the back of his throat. “Meet me in the bathroom.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. 

  
  


“Yes,” she hissed without a moment's pause. 

  
  


They both smiled lustfully at one another. They both wanted this so badly. “I’ll go first. Meet me in the bathroom in three minutes and knock quickly four times so I know it’s you.” Mulder could barely get the words out fast enough. 

  
  


Scully nodded fervently and Mulder walked - almost ran - to the bathroom. She was grateful to be seated so close to it. She counted the minutes:  _ one two three.  _ It seemed like twenty. She slowly got up and walked to the bathroom down a deserted hallway in the back. There were two rooms, each with one toilet and sink.  _ Thank god.  _ She didn’t want to lock up an entire bathroom full of stalls just so she could get dicked down. She knocked quickly four times on the second door. It opened swiftly and Mulder pulled her inside by the front of her blouse. 

  
  


“Hi,” he hummed in her ear as he pulled her in closer and shut the door, locking it behind her. The bathroom was small but they had enough room to maneuver a little. 

_ _

“Hi,” she whispered back. 

  
  


They began kissing passionately, shoving their tongues wherever they could get them. Mulder’s hands clenched tightly on Scully’s ass while her fingers tangled in his hair. She pressed her heat against his leg, he swore he could feel its warmth radiating onto him, and he traced his lips down her neck, stopping to nibble on her ear before moving down. 

  
  


“Oh god, Mulder. I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Scully cried. She could feel Mulder start to unbutton her shirt hastily. 

  
  


“Me too, Scully,” he replied with a muffle. He had already undone her top and had snuck his mouth underneath her bra, suckling in as much of her breast as he could. 

  
  


The sensation of Mulder’s wet tongue against her hardened nipple sent a surge of excitement straight to Scully’s clit. She rapidly shot her hands down to Mulder’s belt and undid it quickly. She tore herself from his grasp and got on her knees. She looked up into his eyes as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled out his long, dripping member. Scully stroked it lightly before licking her lips and taking the head of his penis into her mouth, not yet diverting her gaze from her partners eyes until she plunged him in his entirety to the back of her throat. 

  
  


“Fuck. Scully!” he moaned. 

  
  


And she kept doing that. She pumped her hand up and down his shaft while her mouth and tongue did the rest of the work on his tip, occasionally thrusting his entire cock in until it collided against her tonsils. She loved the feeling of him throbbing against the insides of her cheeks. 

  
  


“Scully slow down!” Mulder urged. He yanked her arms softly and pulled her up, kissing her hard and tasting his own fluids on her tongue. He pulled up her skirt and let it bundle around her midsection before ripping her panties to the ground. “Jesus, you’re so wet.” 

  
  


“Mhmm,” Scully moaned as she stepped out of her underwear. “Fuck me against the sink Mulder. Now.” 

  
  


He eagerly obliged. He grabbed her thighs and hoisted her so she hung lightly off of the sink. He grabbed his pulsating cock, that glistened with his partner’s saliva, and submerged himself to the hilt into her slickened sex. 

  
  


“Yes, Mulder. Yes.” 

  
  


He thrust himself into her. Speeding up and pounding harder with each passing minute. He then removed one of his hands from Scully’s legs and licked his thumb before using it to circle her clit. He already knew exactly how she liked it. Just like his thrusting hips, his thumb picked up speed and pressure. 

“Ohgodohgodohgod DON’T STOP! Just like that, Mulder, yes!” She bit down against his shoulder to stop herself from screaming as she climaxed against him. She could feel the waves of pleasure crash through her body so hard that even her toes began to tingle and her body started to quiver. She flung an arm back to catch herself against the wall above the sink as her convulsions caused Mulder to lose his grip on her. He quickly grasped her around the hips before she could fall. But not before the weight of her body slammed against the faucet, knocking the spout to the ground as water began bursting through the broken opening. 

  
  


“Shit!” They yelled simultaneously. They hastily jumped away and pulled their clothes on as fast as they could, but by the time they exited the bathroom they were drenched with water. 

  
  


Mulder sped to pay the rest of the tab and informed the bartender that they needed to call a plumber right away. He joined Scully outside and they ran around back to get to their car. 

  
  


“That was so embarrassing,” she huffed, covering her dripping face as she laughed. 

  
  


“That will definitely be a story to tell later on,” Mulder laughed. “But, uh,” he paused. They were almost to his car but he was still rock solid underneath his boxers. Still ready to keep fucking. 

  
  


Scully took the hint. She grabbed Mulder by the shirt and pulled him into the alleyway adjacent the parking lot. She knew nobody walked through there and she was yearning to finish her rendezvous with him. She pushed her back against the wall and tugged his body into hers. They returned their tongues to intertwining with the other’s. Mulder dug his nails into Scully’s hips and she rubbed her palm against the outside of his pants. 

  
  


“Turn around,” he groaned. 

  
  


Scully obeyed, turning her body around and pressing her hands hard again the brick wall as he pulled her skirt up once more. He then slid her panties down to settle against her ankles. She stuck her ass out to him and arched her back, ready to take him in again. 

  
  


“Oh yeah you’re ready for me already aren’t you?” Mulder said, teasing her wet folds with his dick which was already out and to full attention. He wanted to be inside her more than anything but he also loved teasing her. 

  
  


“Dammit, Mulder fuck me already!” she yelled. He smiled widely before plummeting into her once more. She smiled too, deeply enjoying the different sensation of getting plowed from behind. 

  
  


After a few minutes Mulder cried out. “I’m gonna come Scully!” He was surprised he had even lasted this long. 

  
  


It only took a few more pumps before Mulder was releasing himself inside of her. His grasp was still firm against her hips. As he finished his thrusting he stopped and rested his head against the back of Scully’s and wrapped his arms around her, resting them on her belly. They gave themselves a few minutes to recuperate. 

  
  


They made their way hand-in-hand from the alleyway to the car. Both of them were still sopping wet with big grins plastered on their faces. 

  
  


“Well that sobered me up,” Mulder said with a laugh. 

  
  


“And now I’m incredibly hungry,” Scully added with a smirk. 

  
  


When they got to the car Mulder unlocked it and opened his partner’s door. He kissed her lightly on the lips before she got in. “I love you, Scully,” he beamed at her. 

  
  


“I love you too Mulder,” she smiled. “But don’t ever fuck me so well again, I mean  _ hard, _ that we break a faucet and are forced to finish having sex in an alley,” she said teasingly. 

  
  


“I can’t make any promises Scully.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
